


Transbiotic: Across Life

by Elizabeth_ArStrange



Category: Alphas
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_ArStrange/pseuds/Elizabeth_ArStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A medical emergency radiates across the team's lives, shaping new love, reconciling old, and uncovering past wrongs. Story from all perspectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transbiotic: Across Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, plot points, and information belong to their respective creators. All unrecognizable characters, plot points, and information are my own. This work of fanfiction is produced solely out of admiration, obsession, and the pursuit of completing a story of significant length.
> 
> Special thanks to the lovely Boredom Queen of Insanity of ff.net for her encouragement and beta reading!
> 
> This story opens on episode 9, Blind Spot, amidst Griffin's attack on the office in pursuit of Dr. Kern. From there on, things fall a little out of line… or perhaps they move across these character's lives, to places they wouldn't otherwise belong.

Fiery red and fully visible, Kern's assassin, the "unsanctioned variable", stepped out from their blind spots and into view. The team, minus Rachel, looked on in horror as Griffin walked casually through the strewn mustard and baby powder to where Gary knelt on the floor, his laptop held before him like a shield. Griffin twirled a knife lazily before herself, like she wasn't even particularly interested in what she was about to do. She smirked, nearly purring at Gary's lackluster defense.

"Oh, pu' that away, love." Griffin struck out at the laptop with long, gloved fingers just as Gary snatched it away; a typical game of cat and mouse.

If Gary was a mouse, though, then they were rats, made to watch from locked cages as one of their own was put to an end. The cages, of course, were their own offices. Even as Bill began to amp up, Cameron could tell it wouldn't be enough. He was off his game. Even with his alpha back, Bill wasn't likely to bust through his door any time soon.

_So much for dinner._ Cameron knew there were bigger things at stake at the moment—namely, Gary's life—but, dammit, Patti had finally agreed to a sit down dinner, him, her, and Tyler, and now he had to explain this.

His job, his body, even his mind… everything seemed bent against them ever being a family again.

All that ran through Cameron's mind as he did a quick scan of his office, regretting his sparse furnishings for the first time. At least Nina would have something to throw at the woman.

Cameron cleared his thoughts with one violent shake of his head.

_Don't you even think about Nina now. You need to focus, breathe. This is a combat situation._

Almost immediately, Cameron felt himself rise to a higher level of thinking. His alpha, in addition to giving him a significant boost as an athlete, allowed him to follow complex chains of events from beginning to end. Now he needed to start one.

_What do I have?_

Inward facing windows that didn't open. Likely made of plexiglass.

_An obstacle._

A standard desk and office chair- made of cheap wood and plastic respectively.

_A distraction._

The interoffice vents, left open in a vain attempt to sooth their tempers on a particularly hot day at the office.

Cameron smiled grimly.

_Didn't do much with a dead DoD agent in the lobby, but they're perfect now._

The only other thing he needed was already in his hand—the baseball from his final perfect game. It always seemed to find its way into Cameron's hands when things got serious… maybe it still had some magic in it. With little more than a glance over his shoulder, Cameron turned to the wall and threw all his strength behind a reeling butterfly pitch.

Just a glance… and at a glance, a brown haired Gary crouched on the floor looked an awful lot like a young Tyler Hicks. His son.

_No, no! Tyler's not back there, he's at dinner with Patti, focus!_

Cameron knew it was a mistake as soon as the baseball left his hand—and, of course, that was exactly why things went wrong.

The ball shot ahead and hit the wall at an angle (that much he could manage drunk, much less with his alpha thrown off balance) and flew off into the space behind him. In the time it took Cameron to turn, it was through the vent.

In that instant, the ginger assassin knocked the laptop from Gary's hands and went for his neck. The blade hovered in limbo, playing at the air by Gary's throat as Griffin faced the frozen office.

"Now, about Kern. I think it would be best if—" Cameron's pitch sliced through the air, hitting not her head, as he had intended, but her clenched hand. As Griffin flinched wildly away from the pain, her grip didn't falter. The knifed recoiled with her, slicing an inch deep across Gary's neck.

All at once, the condiment strewn office seemed to explode.

Bill broke through the glass, metal framing, and plaster that had previously been his office wall. Both he and Dr. Rosen dove in Gary's direction.

The jagged cracks that had hung in corners and behind curtains ripped down the walls. The sound of a giant sheet of glass thrown against concrete erupted down the hall. Dr. Kern, glasses askew and drenched in sweat, burst into the lobby.

Rachel, just moments too late, swung the discarded laptop at the assassin's skull. Already ducking away from Cameron's pitch, Griffin ducked again, evading Rachel as she darted down the hall, ready to pounce on the disoriented Kern.

Blood, startlingly red, surged from Gary's open veins. He folded forward, shouting unintelligibly as he reached instinctively for his neck. His hands were painted instantly in blood.

"Gary!" Cameron and Nina's cries wove together as one, but both remained trapped in the office. Without so much as looking up, Dr. Rosen fell to his knees at Gary's side, shedding his jacket and pressing it to the younger man's throat in a single motion. As much of his strength seems devoted to stopping the flow of blood as was to keeping Gary's own hands from clawing at the wound.

"You're—you're okay Gary! I need you to calm down. Just breathe!" Dr. Rosen pressed the jacket even more firmly against the laceration, hoping to reassure him, before casting his gaze across the room. "Rachel, Bill, call 911!"

The laptop fell to the floor as Rachel's hands flew up to cover the tears already streaming down her face.

"Oh my god, Gary, I thought I had her!" Distraught, Rachel moved to dial the phone in lounge before she had even finished speaking, but Nina pounded violently against her office door.

"No, no, the phones are out! Run Rachel!" Rachel danced on the spot, struggling for a moment to process the situation, before starting for the lobby.

Bill beat her to it. Running on the last of his alpha surge, he leapt forward and knocked Griffin to the ground just as she moved to pounce on Dr. Kern. The blind but bespectacled alpha stood unsteadily beside them, disoriented by his own sonic force as Bill and his attacker wrestled for control at his feet.

Realizing the elevator was not an option, Rachel turned on her heel and began the three floor descent to ground level.

Just as Bill managed to wrap his arms around her leathery torso, Griffin lashed out, slicing at Kern's legs with the same knife that slashed Gary's throat. Ripped from his stupor, Dr. Kern cried out and stumbled backwards over Bill, cracking the back of his head against the elevator panel as he tumbled to the ground. Floor 1 glowed white above them as the elevator doors slid open and Griffin sent a well placed heel into Bill's crotch. Free of his hold, she slipped between the elevator doors, hurling her knife into Kern's abdomen just as they closed.

"Dammit!" Adrenaline burned, Bill rolled onto his back, pulling in deep, laborious breaths between attempts to sit up. Whatever chemicals had been in Dr. Rosen's syringe, it would seem, wouldn't return his alpha ability as willingly as time.

"Gary!" Bill sputtered and fell back against the floor. "Gary, are you okay?"

Dr. Kern moaned feebly beside him, still alive, but badly beaten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I intend to carry this through the last three episodes of Season One, so I hope you stick along for the ride.


End file.
